


抜けてゆきましょ体から

by bigfrog



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Intimacy, M/M, Mommy Kink, NOT cg/l or ddlg/b, Slightly - Freeform, and not anything incestuous either, it gets a little bit soft pleading emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfrog/pseuds/bigfrog
Summary: The worst part is that Charlie likes it. Heloves it, despite whatever protests his mind presents in an effort to turn him away from the idea of being called such a thing. Even if Charlie is absolutely, most definitelynormal, whatever he feels when he’s called that isn’t normal.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Charlie | Slimecicle/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 265





	抜けてゆきましょ体から

**Author's Note:**

> **this is NOT some ddlg/b or cg/l fic, nor is it incest roleplay or whatever you might think, its just purely a word used that they get off to bc like. yeah. so dont think its some weird shit okay thankies**
> 
> title is from the song 闇祭 (Yami Matsuri) by kikuo, which (as far as i know) translates somewhat to “let us be released from our bodies”

This might be a little bit fucked up. Just the smallest bit fucked up that could taint his image and leave a memory of him that he doesn’t _want_ to be remembered by.

Charlie is a normal person, pretty much normal as far as standards go nowadays. His career could be considered on the odd side – but that’s only classed as such from the opinions of older generations that he doesn’t really worry about.

He’s normal, with a normal life, with a normal career, with normal lifestyle choices ranging from how he likes his steaks cooked, all the way down to which shampoo he buys.

Charlie is _normal_.

So why does he feel like the most abnormal fucking person to walk God’s green earth when it comes to Schlatt?

Schlatt: infamous ‘businessman’ of Twitch and YouTube, his boyfriend, a normal person, and _apparently_ , a mommy kink enthusiast.

One word from poison-laced lips and Charlie thinks he could easily be found six-feet-under by the next morning from how meticulously Schlatt could kill him with that one word.

The worst part is that Charlie likes it. He _loves it_ , despite whatever protests his mind presents in an effort to turn him away from the idea of being called such a thing. Even if Charlie is absolutely, most definitely _normal_ , whatever he feels when he’s called that isn’t normal.

 _Mommy_.

Charlie flushes at the mere thought of it, so having Schlatt hovered over him right now – the word lining the edge of his lips and begging to be said – is enough to make him clench his eyes shut and pray for a quick and painless death.

 _Mommy_.

The word echoes in his ears and burrows its way into his brain, until its happily sat in the corner of his thoughts that he’s dubbed ‘The “Things that Schlatt Does That Drive Me Fucking Crazy” corner’.

 _Mommy_.

It’s whispered into his collarbone by lips that continue to try and kill him. They follow the rise of his chest when Charlie inhales sharply, then drop down to the plane of his chest when he exhales the breath with a soft moan.

“Mommy,” Schlatt repeats, voice barely rising above a murmur. His eyes peer up at Charlie through heavy eyelashes, unblinking and scarily arousing. “Can I touch you?”

Charlie lets out a sharp curse that lets slip alongside a half-sob; Schlatt never needs an answer because it will always be the same, everytime, even as he covers his face out of shame.

He nods regardless and despises the noise that rattles in his chest from attentive fingers rising up his torso. They reach his chest, drifting to his ribs, then to the defined line of his pectoral and settling there.

Schlatt thumbs at his nipple with his one hand while the other rests on his side, choosing to occupy his mouth by mouthing a path towards the other side of his chest. It’s a haunting sight that will forever be etched into memory, and Charlie is more than happy to take in the view of the other man mouthing at his chest like _he’s_ the one getting off on it instead.

“Schlatt,” Charlie sighs into the room, letting his own hand come up to thread through the man’s hair. “Are you gonna make Mommy feel good?” It only encourages Schlatt’s mouth more, fingernails grazing against skin while his tongue laves over his nipple.

A warm exhale washes over Charlie’s chest as Schlatt gives a faint nod in reply. A part of him is satisfied with the barely-there answer, but the greedier part of him craves the melting arousal that he’ll fill with at a verbal answer.

“What are you gonna do, Schlatt?” Charlie asks daringly, thumbing the soft hairline just behind the man’s ear.

“I’m gonna make Mommy feel good,” Schlatt breathes out and eagerly roams his fingers over the softness of his pectoral muscle, the steady rise-and-fall making his hand stutter.

Suddenly, the look in Schlatt’s eyes grow predatory. His pupils expands like an eclipse, the only light left in his eyes a reflection of Charlie’s own flushed face. It’s almost frightening how quickly the shift in dynamics is, in the most appealing way possible.

“Can I fuck you, Mommy?” Schlatt asks him while he moves up to face Charlie directly. He brushes his lips against parted ones, eyelids growing heavy as they trail down to the line of his jaw. “I promise I’ll make Mommy feel good. Can I please fuck you?”

The roughness of his already-deep voice, the way he melts his words together in eagerness, the _name_ he calls Charlie… It’s nothing less than addictive.

Charlie swallows as he brings their legs together, adjusting his thigh so he can push his bare cock right up against the other man’s clothed thigh. “You can fuck Mommy,” He manages to say, “Mommy’s already so wet for you, don’t you know?”

Schlatt swallows heavily and leans back so his eyes involuntarily trace the line of his body, all the way down to the spot between his thighs. They both know _why_ Charlie is wet, having gotten him prepared for this before Schlatt had whispered that wicked name – and yet, it still makes a broken groan shake loose from his chest at the words.

“Baby,” Charlie gasps when hands roughly pry his thighs farther apart. “Be careful with Mommy, I’m not gonna be able to handle you if you’re playing rough like that.”

Schlatt groans again but ignores him completely otherwise. His fingers spread his cheeks and find his hole, shove two fingers easily into Charlie without a second thought. It’s maddening how spurred on the other man is by pretending that he’s wet naturally, already loose, happily taking his fingers without any complaints except a gasp.

“But Mommy likes it when I play rough.” The response is said with a confident smirk and a twist of fingers inside him, pushing right up against his prostate until Charlie squeezes his eyes closed and throws his head back.

“But…” Charlie starts, clenching his fingers in the sheets beneath him and moaning sharply when Schlatt’s free hand comes up to palm at his chest again. “B-But… _fuck_ –”

“See?” Schlatt hums, the telltale smug expression on his face only growing from Charlie’s lack of words. “Mommy _loves_ when I play rough and take what I want.”

No words can be formed, as much as Charlie tries desperately to find a retort, and he’s thankfully given some relief when the younger man takes pity by gently pulling out his fingers. Instead, he reaches for the abandoned lube he’d tossed aside earlier and tugs down his sweatpants until they’re resting on his thighs instead.

All Charlie can find in him to do is reach for something to grab onto to ground himself, the subjects being the pillow above his head and Schlatt’s arm when it’s braced on the bed again. He needs it when he feels intoxicated off the situation. 

With practised ease, Schlatt easily pushes inside him until he bottoms out, a shaky exhale leaving him as soon as their hips meet. His arm twists in Charlie’s hold until their hands are joined, fingers tangling messily together while Schlatt fumbles to take off Charlie’s glasses as an afterthought.

Their foreheads are pressed together gently, the line of their bodies slotting when Charlie presses his thigh against the jut of Schlatt’s hip. The other man’s eyes look hazy and unfocused, drifting between looking at Charlie’s own and down at his lips.

“Mommy hasn’t got all day, Schlatt.” Charlie says simply, a wobbly smile forming on his lips when he sees the flutter of eyelashes at the remark.

Schlatt is quick to adjust his position, moving his head so he’s hovering above Charlie now, bracing his knees underneath the smaller man’s thighs for a better angle. The sensation of being thrust into comes when he least expects it, and Charlie chokes on his breath when Schlatt does it _again_ right after.

He might’ve poked the bear a bit too much this time, but it’s not as if anything negative is going to come from it. It only earns him a harder grip on his hip and teeth digging into his bottom lip whenever Schlatt leans down, reminders of his lack of self-control for him to look at later.

“Mommy,” Schlatt breathes harshly, moving the hand not making bruises on Charlie’s hip to his shoulder in a desperate movement for stability. He repeats himself, and Charlie makes sure to hum his acknowledgement this time. “Mommy, you feel so fucking good. I want to be inside you forever.”

It’s not so much the words that affect him than it is the way it’s said; hissed slightly through his teeth, his tongue catching on the vowels, his accent rough on the edges, muttered into his jaw when Schlatt hides his face in his neck.

“You’re making Mommy feel so good, Schlatt.” Charlie tells him, not missing the way their hips smack together sharply when he speaks. “You’re gonna make me cum just from fucking me if you keep it up.” It’s accompanied with a breathless laugh that dissolves into a moan as Schlatt fumbles with his grip on him.

It’s not normal, not in the slightest. Charlie knows this, is fully aware of it, can’t believe he’s even letting himself do this. But it’s not just for him and he knows that too, because the way the slightly taller man reacts to the name Charlie calls himself during these times is worth it over any semblance of being completely _normal_.

His hand comes up to thread messily in Schlatt’s hair again, drawing him out from where he’s panting into Charlie’s neck to press their foreheads together again. He craves the intimacy, the closeness, the wordless whisper of words against his lips when Schlatt can’t find his voice.

Their lips come together as the pace of Schlatt’s hips slow slightly, faltering under the gentle kisses pressed against his mouth. A particular thrust right against his prostate has his cock leaking between their bodies and a gasp melting against Schlatt’s mouth.

“You’re such a good boy, fucking Mommy so good.” Charlie pants when he pulls back, pressing the heels of his feet into the dip of the other man’s thighs. “Do you think Mommy should let you cum inside? Only good boys get to after all, and you’re Mommy’s good boy.”

Schlatt pants harshly against his mouth, his cock throbbing inside Charlie, hands trembling against his skin like he could fall apart any second.

“ _Mommy_ –“ Schlatt suddenly hisses and he tenses up, blunt fingernails cutting into him deep enough that it’ll surely leave a painful yet satisfying reminder later. Though Schlatt has frozen above him, his hands still shake as they make their way between Charlie’s legs, rambling words that sound nonsensical to his own ears against Charlie’s lips while his hand curls around his cock.

Charlie gasps brokenly, the noise cut off by a drawn-out whine that he can feel thrumming in his head.

“Mommy, you’re so _wet_.” Schlatt huffs, almost sounding disbelieving as his thumb presses against the sensitive crown of his cock, using the leaking pre-cum to help his movements. “You always get wet when I fuck you, do you like it _that much_? It’s just like when Mommy teases me, or let’s me cum inside.”

Charlie can’t stop the high-pitched whine of the other man’s name when fingers tighten around his cock and a heated kiss is pressed against his lips, smaller ones spreading to his cheek and jaw like spilt ink.

“Can Mommy cum for me? Please?” It’s the last word that does him in and sends his thoughts into a static jumbled mess, his head being thrown back to meet the bed as Schlatt drags his lips over his exposed neck.

Hearing Schlatt beg, sometimes in a certain meek and breathy voice that sends heat straight to his stomach, just sends Charlie to the point of no return. He’s already in deep, and Schlatt knows just what buttons to push to get what he wants using a simple “ _Please_.”

When he blinks open weary eyes, the other man is already cleaning his stained hand with a tissue from their nightstand, gathering a few more to clean up Charlie too once he starts the slow drag of removing himself from his slightly aching hole.

“You look tired as fuck, _Mommy_.” Schlatt exhales a laugh and sounds far too smug for his own good, throwing the tissues in a small waste bin near their bed before slumping over Charlie. He pulls him close and presses softer kisses to his cheeks this time, and Charlie feels his chest bursting full of affection for this stupid, slightly abnormal man.

“Shut up before I regret ever letting you do that.” Charlie sighs but lets himself be smothered with the rare fondness that Schlatt lets himself express. A smile is imprinted into the corner of his own mouth, only needing a tilt of his head to meet Schlatt’s mouth properly.

Being abnormal, even for a short while, is just fine by him, Charlie thinks.


End file.
